Top ten ways to annoy harry potter organizations
by omgtheykilledkenny360
Summary: read the title
1. Chapter 1

_**Top ten ways to annoy harry potter groups and organizations **_

_**Chapter 1: the golden trio **_

_**1. Dance around the common room while Hermione is studying **_

_**. **_

_**2. Put a fake rubber spider on Ron's pillow. Video tape results **_

_**.**_

_**3. Offer harry tissues at regular intervals **_

_**4. Show harry pictures of Japanese and Chinese women and **_

_**Then say "well you haves a thing for Asian women, don't **_

_**You?"**_

_**5. When Ron confronts you about the spider, say "oh, go **_

_**suck face with Hermione." **_

_**6. Whenever you see harry, say loudly "IS THAT A WAND **_

_**IN YOUR POCKET, OR ARE YOU JUST EXICITED TO **_

_**SEE ME?" to the point where people are staring. **_

_**7. Get all misty-eyed whenever you see harries, and make **_

_**Ridiculous prophecies. **_

_**8. Recommend orthodontists to Hermione frequently. **_

_**9. When confronted by Hermione, say "Whoa looks like **_

_**SOMEONE'S PMSing. " **_

_**10. When Ron is kissing lavender, scream "BLOODLY HYPORITE" over and over again. **_

_**E-chocolate bars to reviewers!**_


	2. Chapter 2

AN: this chapter is dedicated to Cinderpool-Ruler of Chaos and ClaireBEARR , because they were my first reviewers !! They officially are awesome people of the day !!!

Chapter 2 : Order of the Phoenix

1. When Lupin gets irritable around "that time " , offer him a PMS drug .

2. Sneak up behind anyone , then scream "Constant Vigilance!" .

back when Mrs. Black gets started on her rants .

lupin down at "that time "

5. Get Lupin or Sirius to give Harry the Talk .

6. When harry tries to kill you get on your knees and say " No please , don't kill me please no !" then run like there's no tomorrow .

Sirius you think he's lost his touch .

8. Insult molly weasly's cooking

9. wolf - whistle at Ginny - while harry or any male member of the Weasly is in the room .

10 . Call Tonks by her real name .

E-candy or sweets or whatever you call them to reviewers!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: chocolate for all of you! You guys rock. Your reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :-) . Number 3 and 5 were suggested by Megan Hale .

Chapter 3 : death eaters

1. Call Voldemort 'The-Man-Who-Let-The-Boy-Live-7-Times'

2. When Voldemort is mad , pat his arm and say "Its okay , voldy , Bella still loves you " .

3. Answer every question with "You mom "

4. Ask Voldy why he doesn't have an awesome scar.

5. Skip around Voldy singing 'Hogwarts School Song'.

6. Buy Voldy a wig.

7. When in an attack, bring stereo, blasting spy music.

8. Smile during Death Eater meetings and say you taught Voldy everything he knows.

9. If you ever need to say 'Like taking candy from a baby', be sure to add 'Of course, SOME of us might find that harder than others.' Stare pointedly at Voldy.

10. Taunt Voldy about his middle name. 'Marvolo? What's that - a washing detergent?'

Pumpkin pasties for the reviewers!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: thanks to ClaireBEARR for 6 . *hands out chocolate to readers * Chappie 4 : Maruaders 1. Anwer every single question that james askes you with " NO , potter . "  
2. hum 'Dont trust me' whenever peter (the slimey git) is around . 3. call lupin 'jacob ' act really offended when he doesnt get it . 4. If you get into an argument with sirius say "At least my mother knows when to shut up !!" . 5. get james to sing 1234 by plain white t's to lily whenever she's around . 6 . Ask Sirius 'How does it feel to be kiled by drapery'  
7. show siruis all the RLSB pairings on .  
8. when remus is around say " you sick basterd ! You slept with tonks ! " 9. somehow get harry to ask remus about sex .  
10 . steal james's invisibilaty cloak .

chocolate to the readers , extra for the reviewers ! 


	5. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ

Okay you guys , i'm running out of idea steam . so submit , submit , submit ! I need ideas !!! some groups i still want to do the Professers , so submit people , submit !!I already have 1 idea , courstey of ClaireBEARR . in pm's or reviews it doesnt matter !!!!! LOADS OF CHOCLATE TO YOU ALL

irishactress 


	6. Chapter 6

AN: ClaireBEARR is officially Awesome Person Of The Year!!! she suggested 1, 2, AND 3!!! Chocolate frogs for you all!!!!!!

Chappie 5: Professors

1. Ask Dumbledore that if when he dies will he be like Gandalf in Lord of The Rings and come back as Dumbledore the White?

2. Follow Professor Flitwick around singing, FOLLOW THE YELLOW BRICK ROAD!

3. Poke Snape and say bother bother bother until he snaps.

4. make him read all the Snape/Harry fanfics for hours on end.

5. call Minerva 'Minnie dearest'.

6. get Harry to ask Dumbledore for 'girl advice'.

7. tell Trelawney that Dumbledore 'has his eye on her ', but he's too shy to admit it and she needs to follow him until he confesses his true love for her.

8. Shave off all Dumbledore's facial hair

9. Tell everyone McGonagall's had a crush on Snape forever

10. Ask Flitwick where snow white is.

*sigh* thank you all for being my awesome reviewers. it was fun. I am attempting a marauder Fic so keep an eye for that. in the mean while, on my favorites I have several good stories to keep you lot busy :-) .All the harry potter sweets you can think of are yours for sticking with me and my plot bunnies till the end. yay for ALL of you!!

irishactress


End file.
